The words from Gabrielle Delacour
by Mellogirl
Summary: Er der rigtigt. Er Gabrielle en komplet kopi af sin søster .. eller er det bare indbildning !.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog 

Gabrielle Delacour gik ude i den store frugthave på slottet i Frankrig. Hun kunne skimte sigøjnerne der arbejdede i hendes fars vinmarker. Hendes små fødder gik i det fugtige græs, og skreg på sko, men hun var ligeglad. Hun strakte sin krop for at nå et æble på træet. Det var rosenrødt. Det smagte sødt. Måske for sødt. Måske var haven for perfekt. Måske var udsigten for perfekt. Måske var det hende der var for perfekt. Det troede folk i hvert fald. Alle havde altid betegnet hende som Fleur Delacours lille søster. Smukke Fleur, søde Fleur, berygtede Fleur. Ingen havde nogensinde forstillet sig at hun var en anden pige en Fleur Delacour med næsen i sky. Alle sagde at Delacours døtre ens ens. Hvorfor skulle hun også være det. De lignede hinanden som to dråber vand. Fleur var bare større og ældre.

Den eneste forskel var at Gabrielles hår var en smule mere sølvblondt. Det var lysere end Fleurs. Fleur havde altid Gabrielle med. Hun havde endda taget hende med til magisk trekamp på Hogwarts, skønt hun kun var otte år gammel på det tidspunkt. Gabrielle var Fleurs et og alt. Folk troede at Gabrielle var en kopi af sin storesøster. De troede at der var skabt en ny frk. opblæst. Det havde jo aldrig været en hemmelighed at Fleur var en smule højt hævede end andre. Hvorfor skulle hun ikke også være det. Hun var en kvart Willie, det som drengene mener er det smukkeste væsen. Hun havde byens flotteste villa, og havde skolens smukkeste udseende. Kold som is, for de fleste, men meget venlig og kærlig mod folk hun holdte af. De andre kendte bare ikke den side af Fleur Delacour, som de heller ikke kendte den hos hende. Alle mente at Delacours døtre havde alt. De var ens, fuldstændig ens. Fleur og Gabrielle var byens perler. Dem man så op til, og så alligevel, skrøbelige som krystal.

De tog fejl. Gabrielle var ikke som hendes søster. Dog vidste ingen det, for ingen kendte hende. Kun Fleur. Hendes elskede Fleur. Gabrielle vidste ikke noget bedre end at komme over til Fleur og hendes mand, Bill Weasley. Hun elskede at befinde sig i muslingehytten og snakke med sin elskede søster. Lege med deres datter Victorie. Gabrielle havde nu spist æblet ud. Der var kun et skrog tilbage. Folk i byen havde svært ved at forstå at lille Gabrielle var vokset op, at hun ikke var en kopi af sin søster. De forstod det ikke. De vidste det ikke. Ingen kendte Gabrielle Delacour. Ingen vidste noget som helst om hende. Hvorfor hun ikke lukkede nogen ind, vidste hun ikke engang selv…

- Håber i kan lide den. Denne historie skriver jeg fordi jeg godt kunne tænke mig at vide hvordan det er gået ' Lille Gabrielle ' :D – Ønsker kommentarer


	2. Chapter 2

_**1.Fleurs shygge**_  
At gemme sig bag den perfekte facade var endnu noget som Gabrielle var god til. Hendes forvandlings lære plejede altid at sige at Delacours døtre var velsignet af gud. Gabrielle var god til sine fag. Bedre end Fleur nogensinde havde været. Hun var sommetider perfektionist. Det hændte. Især i skolen ville hun være perfekt. Hun var født perfekt, men altid ville hun gøre en indsats. Endnu en ting der adskilte hende fra Fleur. Fleur havde til densen til at give op, når livet blev for svært. Sådan var Gabrielle ikke. Hun var anderledes. Gabrielle kæmpede til det sidste. Hvis andre skulle sætte ord på hende blev svaret altid "Lille frk. Perfekt", men hvis hun selv skulle sætte et ord på sig selv var det ensom. Hendes mor havde prøvet at nå igennem Gabrielles tykke facade, og det havde næsten lykkes. Men fru. Delacour kunne ikke tåle at hendes pigen var blevet stor, så hun prøvede at glemme det. Gabrielle var seksten. Hun var ung, smuk og berømt i byen. En stor, ældre mand med et trygt ansigt kom ud i haven til hende. Han lagde hånden på hendes skulder og smilede. Gabrielle elskede sin far. Han prøvede virkelig at gøre det godt. Prøvede at forstå sine døtre, og sommetider overtage moderens rolle.  
"En dag bliver livet stort Gabrielle" sagde Hr. Delacour og knugede sin perfekte datter ind til sig. "Min pige, frygt ikke sådan livet, frygt ikke dig selv".  
Hendes far gik ind. Gabrielle tyggede på ordene der lige var fløjet ud af hendes elskede Fars mund. Duggen var ved at falde, men i Frankrig blev det aldrig koldt, det var derfor hun elskede sit hjem så højt.

Det Gabrielle havde skimtet efter i de sidste par timer tog nu endelig fat. En gråhvid ugle, som tilhørte hendes elskede storesøster kom. Den havde et brev med. Gabrielle klappede i hænderne. Hun elskede at få brev fra Fleur. Hun satte sig ned i græsset. Mærkede det dugvåde græs gøre hendes ben kolde og fugtige. Hun tog brevet der var hægtet på Liares fod. Hun strøg den gråhvide Liares pels, som var navnet på hendes søsters ugle. Hun åbnede konvolutten og to breve røg ud. Det ene stod der Gabrielle på, og det andet stod der "Davey" på. Hun var fortvivlet. Hun åbnede dog det brev der stod Gabrielle på.

Kære Gabrielle

_**Du er sikkert forvirret lige nu Vær ikke det. Brevet hvor der står Davey på vil jeg bede dig at aflever til ham. For seks år siden kom en dreng og besøgte mig. Han sagde at han kom tilbage. Nu er året hvor han lovede at komme tilbage og jeg ved han vil være der. Tusinde tak. **_

_**Her hjemme går det fint. Jeg elsker Bill mere end noget andet. Det føles som i går vi blev gift. Han er min Bill. Min helt egen Bill. Går det godt på Boutaboux? Du skal begynde på dit sidste år. Tiden går så hurtigt. Du kan tro at Victorie savner dig. Hun elsker dig så højt. Han spørger hele tiden. "Hvornår kommer Gabelle og besøger moi".  
Din hemmelige drøm om at blive kæreste med Harry Potter da du var mindre er hermed knust. Vi har til fået brev om vi vil komme til Ginny og Harrys bryllup. Det er så sødt.**_

_**Går det godt med dine anfald? Går det bedre med at kontrollere magien. Du burde tale med Harry. Han vil sikkert hjælpe dig, nu du ikke gider at have lærerne til at hjælpe dig.  
Går det ellers godt. Jeg savner Frankrig, dig, mor og far…**_

Knus Fleur

Gabrielle kunne ikke få sig selv til at svare på brevet. Ikke nu. Den første del af brevet forvirrede hende dog ufattelig meget. Skulle hun bare aflevere et brev til en dreng der kom og bankede på døren. Det kunne ikke være så svært. Gabrielle ville fuldføre missionen for sin søster. Hun foldede brevet sammen og sagde det i lommen på sin kjole. Bagefter besluttede hun dog alligevel at svare på det brev. Hun løb ned til æbletræet og under det var en lille skråning og tog en perfekt fjerpen frem. Perfekt var ordet der passede på hende. Gabrielle skrev med små, og dog, perfekte bogstaver.

Kære Fleur

_Jeg var meget forvirret, men det er godt at jeg har fået min afklaring. Jeg aflevere brevet. _

_Ja, det er utroligt er det ikke. At jeg skal begynde på mit sidste år. Det føltes skørt, gør det ikke. Jeg savner også Victorie så højt, jeg ville ønske at jeg snart kunne besøge mig. Skal Ginny og Harry giftes? Det må jeg nok sige, men jeg får vel også en invitation.  
Jeg skal ikke tale med nogen som helst. Jeg klarer mig. Jeg savner også dig._

Knus Gabrielle. 

Bokstaverne var perfekte, og hun lukkede nu brevet. Hun satte på fast på Liars fod, og strøg den på fjerene imens hun mumlede ' Til Fleur Liar, til Fleur '. Gabrielle var nu på vej ind, natten var ved at falde på. Hun lagde fjerpennen tilbage under træet, og tog nu det sidste blik ud over markerne. Hun gik så ind, og gik direkte op til hendes soveværelse. Hun sov på stedet hun lagde sig i sengen.

I den næste uge ventede hun på ' Davey ' som Fleur havde fortalt om, men han kom ikke og hentede noget brev. Han kom ikke engang. Brevet havde Gabrielle lagt bag sig i sommervarmen…


End file.
